When viewers watch live video broadcasts, events may occur that may be of particular interest to the viewers. Such events, having already been broadcast live, may be replayed during the live broadcast shortly after the live occurrence in order for the viewers to analyze and enjoy again what has already taken place. Similarly, when users are playing video games, events may occur during live gameplay that are of particular interest to the users, and the users may desire to view such events after they occur.